Moi je m'en fou, j'ai ma boîte à sandwich
by Osi-chan
Summary: Il me tape... Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai ma boîte à sandwich... [song fic]


Disclamer: Naruto m'appartiens pas... Et la chanson no plus d'ailleurs... C'est "Lunchbox" de Marilyn Manson...

Encore un one bien déprimant : Bonne lecture !

LUNCHBOX

On we plow

The big bully try to stick his finger in my chest  
Try to tell me  
Tell me he's the best

Il me fait mal... Horriblement mal. Je veux hurler, mais je peux pas. Il faut pas que je perde la face. C'est dur… C'est dur. Mais je dois tenir. Parce que sinon, plus tard, je pourrais jamais devenir Hokage. Et quand je serais Hokage, tout le monde reconnaîtra mon existence, et je serais plus jamais dénigré. Plus jamais.

But I don't really give a good goddamn 'cause  
I got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well x 3

Alors je me défends. Ouais, je me défends comme un grand. D'abord, je me protége le visage avec ma boite à sandwich, pour qu'il me fasse moins mal, et pour pas avoir de trop gros emmatum, comme la semaine dernière. Iruka-sensei, lui, il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi, et que je devais pas me laisser faire. Alors quand il fini de me frapper, c'est à mon tour. Je prends ma boîte à sandwich et je le tape, je le tape de toutes mes forces.

I wanna grow up  
I wanna be a big rock and roll star  
I wanna grow up  
I wanna be  
So no one fucks with me

Plus tard, je serais Hokage. Ouais. A la place du vieux crouton. Comme ça, personne ne me dira plus que je suis un bâtard, ou d'autre chose dans ce genre. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais Iruka-sensei m'a dit que c'était méchant, très méchant. Alors plus tard, je deviendrais Hokage. Na. Ils verront, les autres !

I got the pencils in my pocket  
Try to put me down  
Wanna go out  
G otta get out  
To the playground  
Gonna throw down at the playground  
I wanna go out

Mais il se retourne, et me frappe. Comme d'habitude. Il me frappe, il me frappe, et je me protége avec ma boîte à sandwich. J'ai des crayons dans ma poche… Et si je m'en servais, si je m'en servais rien qu'un peu, pour qu'il arrête ? Je suis sur qu'Iruka-sensei me dira que j'ai bien fais, parce qu'il est méchant, lui. Alors je sors mon crayon, et je lui plante dans l'œil. Il hurle. Bien fais pour lui. Mais bon… Je dois déguerpir… Sinon, je vais encore me faire taper.

Next motherfucker gonna get my metal  
Next motherfucker  
Pow pow pow

Je suis sur la balançoire, au terrain de jeu… J'ai toujours ma boîte à sandwich. Comme ça, le prochain qui viendra m'embêté, je lui ferais comprendre qu'il peut pas, car je suis fort moi, j'ai ma boîte à sandwich.

I wanna grow up  
I wanna be a big rock and roll star  
I wanna grow up  
I wanna be  
So no one fucks with me

Je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche. Alors je sors ma boîte à sandwich, et je la prend à deux mains, au cas ou. Mais c'est Iruka-sensei qui arrive. Je lui fais un grand sourire, en lui disant que j'ai réussi, que cet idiot m'embêtera plus. Mais il sourit pas. Il a visage dur, coléreux. Pourquoi ? Iruka-sensei, je n'ai pas été méchant, alors pourquoi ce regard là ?

« Tu es méchant. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça… Tu ne dois pas frapper tes camarades. Et tu ne dois en aucun cas leur crever un œil ! Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux te rendre interessant ? Tu es idiot Naruto, tu m'entends ? Idiot ! "

I wanna grow up  
I wanna be a big rock and roll star  
I wanna grow up  
I wanna be  
So no one fucks with me

Alors je pleure. Il est méchant Iruka-sensei, en fait... Il est méchant... Quand je serais plus grand, je serais Hokage, et je le punirais. Je le punirais pour sa méchanceté, et il osera plus me contredire. Je le punirais pour avoir été le premier à m'avoir fait pleurer. Méchant Iruka-sensei.

I wanna grow up  
I wanna be  
I wanna be a big rock and roll star  
I wanna grow up  
I wanna be  
So no one fucks with me

J'ai grandis. Oui, j'ai grandis. Et finalement, je suis pas devenu Hokage. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris. C'était pas lui qui était méchant, c'était moi. J'ai été méchant, et je pleure de ma bêtise.

Owari

Un one bien déprimant à souhait, comme d'hab' quoi :

Review ? Review pas ? Please, review me, dear reader ToT

Naruto: Et voilà qu'elle parle anglais... Pauvre de nous…

Osi : eject

Bon, review :


End file.
